


Breakfast

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Horror, M/M, Prompt Fill, the horror comes when you realize where Red is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red Son wakes up somewhere unfamiliar, to find... Xiaotian cooking breakfast?
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sensory prompts 28. eggshells cracking and 80. someone pulling away from a hug you wish would last longer

A sudden, rough shaking sent Red Son out of bed. He yelped as he fell on the floor, suddenly awake. He looked around once the shaking had stopped, prepared to call to his parents-

This wasn’t his room in the lair he and his parents currently resided in.

It looked like the master bedroom in one of the penthouses his family kept in the city. Except the master bedroom was saved for his mother. Red got to his feet, looking around. Instead of his mother, there were little touches of him everywhere.

And of someone else.

“Mother?” he called, heading out the door. “Fa-” Red came to a pause at the beginning of the stairs that led to the rest of the apartment when he heard humming.

Princess Iron Fan certainly didn’t _hum_.

Red sped up, following the humming that led to the kitchen. He could heard eggshells cracking and the sizzle of something. He pushed open the door, coming to a stop in surprise.

“Noodle Boy?”

Qi Xiaotian was working at the stove, humming. The sizzle was coming from the wok he was working at, stirring scrambled egg into fried rice. He turned at Red’s question, a bright smile lighting up his face. “Red!” Before the demon could ask why he was in one of his family’s apartments, _cooking_ , Xiaotian was hugging him.

Red froze. This…was striking a chord. Of one of those dreams he had shoved to the back of his mind- because it was absolutely inappropriate to have _those kinds_ of dreams about his nemesis. Xiaotian pulled away and he couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed.

“You’re just in time!” Xiaotian said, hopping slightly. “I made breakfast.” Before he could say a word, he was heading back to the wok. The stove was turned off and he was grabbing two bowls.

“Um…what?”

“Breakfast!” Xiaotian made a shooing gesture and Red couldn’t help but follow, sitting at the small breakfast nook. The mortal soon joined him, handing him a bowl of steaming fried rice and setting a plate of sliced fruit on the table. Red took a hesitant bite of rice.

But he froze when Xiaotian sat, pressing right against his side. “I hope it’s perfect!”

Red couldn’t help but melt at that bright smile.

“It is.”


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after he wakes up to find Xiaotian in the kitchen, Red wakes up in what must be Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what this is, Red wakes up to find he’s in a relationship with Xiaotian and ignores the fact that he has some kind of amnesia bc he’s enjoying this.

Red Son woke up in what must’ve been Heaven.

Xiaotian was lying on him, peacefully asleep in his arms. Red couldn’t resist the urge to press a kiss to his forehead before glancing over at the clock. It was early. He looked back with a content sigh. This was _perfect_ , much better then those domestic daydreams he had.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before there was a sleepy little noise and Xiaotian opened his eyes. “Hi,” he mumbled, peering up at Red through his lashes. “How are you?”

“A little hungry.” He sat up, not resisting a groan as Xiaotian moved off him. His partner was clearly ready to get up and make breakfast, but… “I’ll make breakfast this time.” he said, standing up and starting to get dressed.

“I love you.”

The utter sincerity in the words made Red freeze as he was tugging on some yoga pants. He tried to search his mind for the memory of saying it back. There was nothing. To swallow back his panic, he flashed a grin. “Okay.”

“Say it back!”

He stuck his tongue out at him. “No.”

Xiaotian pouted. “Why wouldn’t you say it back? We always say I love you before one of us leaves!” Again, Red stiffened.

~~_Something’s wrong-_ ~~

He pushed back the thought, turning back to the bed with the too-pretty mortal pouting at him on it. Xiaotian’s pout faded as Red got back onto the bed, backing up as he stalked him like a predator. It was replaced by a nervous smile and giggles as his back hit the headboard and Red finally reached him. He snapped forward and stole a kiss. When he pulled back, he finally said it.

“I love you.”

The sight of Xiaotian’s smile turning gentle was _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess where Red is?
> 
> I take prompts here and at starsfic on Tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
